


【盾冬】新年大礼包

by qilibali



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Group Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 内有盾冬男cp盾冬女cp盾冬男女4p（第二章贾尼暗示希尔寡姐暗示请酌情观看





	1. Chapter 1

Steve一行遇上了劲敌。

当这个黑影的拳头挥来，一线熟悉的金属光芒闪过，Steve瞬间就松了些许反击意志，他一手抓住来者的手臂，吃惊于手腕比预料中纤细得多，但金属手感绝对没错；Steve习惯性地用上擒拿手段，腿卡进对方双腿间，把来人紧紧箍在了胸前，他太习以为常——和Bucky从敌对到后来的练习决斗一直都是如此，但这一次的违和感根本不能忽视，他横在对方胸前的手臂明显感觉到了……柔软。

用这种手法禁锢住一位女士也太不礼貌了！Steve被烫到一般手忙脚乱松手，对方气急败坏的拳头接二连三砸过来，“抱歉！”Steve躲得别提多狼狈了。

虽然大部分拳头都用盾牌挡住了，但混乱中还是挨了几下，不过打他的力道比意料中轻一些，Steve一时也说不清为什么，还有那拳头砸在盾牌上嗡嗡响的声音也太耳熟了。

攻击者大概是察觉近身格斗不占优势，轻灵地跳远了点儿，Steve趁机查看身后的队友：Bucky在和另外一个黑衣红发男人缠斗，看情形不用多久就能解决；而Natasha则是和一个与她身形差不多的金发女人在搏斗，两个人拳脚翻飞，黑寡妇渐落下风。

Steve这一分心，等他注意到榴弹呼啸而来的声音时要躲开已经晚了，“小心！”他警告其他队友，用盾牌挡住了爆炸大部分冲击力，即便如此Steve也滚了出去，盾牌掉在了离他几米远的地方，他刚想要扑过去捡起自己的装备，却被一只靴子踩在了扣着的振金盾上，一挺蝎式指着他，“你是怎么拿到这个的！”那人半张脸隐没在背光的阴影中，声音在女性中也算低沉好听的。

“这是我的。”Steve回答，而且他该死地注意到了，拿枪的人的左手虽然有袖子遮挡，但手腕和手指露出来的一定是他熟悉的某种合金。

棕色长卷发，打斗中瞥见的凛冽但漂亮的灰绿色大眼睛，身手矫捷还有一只金属左臂，这……不容Steve多想，冲锋枪扫射过来，他伏地一个扫堂腿夺回了自己的盾牌挡住劈哩啪啦的子弹，顶着机枪压力再次冲上去。

论近身搏斗，就是冬兵都不是美国队长的对手，Steve抛开顾虑，打掉对方的枪支和不断使出来的小刀——世界上居然还有另一个人像Bucky一样对随身藏刀情有独钟！Steve熟稔地将对方的装备全消耗掉，她已经被逼到了穷途末路，Steve掂量好了力度和位置将她击倒，指望对方一时半会儿爬不起来才好，他有个大问题需要搞清楚。

“Becky！”有人喊道，紧跟着一道厉风朝他脑后刮来，Steve扭头躲得匆忙，转身应对接连到来的攻击，才发现这是之前和黑寡妇搏斗的那位金发美人，Natasha居然这么快就输了！Steve压下心中的震惊，余光看到黑寡妇躺在不远处。

刚才打他的女人叫Becky！连名字都这么有亲切感（啥）！Steve心中一万头草泥马奔腾而过。

“我们能暂停一下吗？！”他一边接招一边喊道，对方停滞了一瞬似乎有意考虑，但那个叫Becky的女子居然已经站起来并迅速加入了战局——怎么可能！

钢铁侠和鹰眼还不知去向，Steve一边迎战一边思绪翻飞，他那一拳足以让两百磅的大男人昏上个把小时！“Becky！”金发美人似乎打算阻止自己的战友，Steve正要高兴一下，结果，“这个下流的家伙！去死！！”“Becky”低声咆哮着扑上来。

什么？！

Steve愣了，瞬息间挨了几拳，天地良心啊！他匆忙招架，我不是故意的！！

但这下好了，那位金发姑娘闻言神色一变，冲上来拳拳带风毫不留情。“那是误会！！”Steve欲哭无泪地澄清，但谁鸟他啊，他一个人招架她们两个分身乏术，别说是顾及其他人，连个解释的时间都没有。

而另一头的Bucky已经火冒三丈，没想着要留活口了——通常出战只要不是粘乎乎丑爆了的外星人一般他都注意不要打死（金属手要打死人太容易了而他的队长太烦人了），眼前这个人实力很强还很缠人，每每有败势就躲闪退避，等Bucky想要去帮助Steve，这人就又回来拖住他烦都烦死了！搞死你！！

“Barnes！你别动！别动！快停！快停下！！队长！Barnes！！这是误会！！”

钢铁侠丢下鹰眼轰然降落在他们中间分开格斗的前冬兵和红发男人，美国队长感激地逮着空档连忙解释：“之前不是故意的！是误会！”

他向后撤退想要和两位女子拉开距离，但不得已还是挨了某位女士一两脚，Tony急急忙忙地阻止她，掀开面甲：“你们都没注意到吗！我们！他们都是自己人嗷嗤！”话还没说完脸上就挨了Becky一拳。

Natasha已经站起来，看到这样的情况对方的人也停下了——哦除了那个黑衣黑裤金属手臂的Becky，她没管那么多，打完钢铁侠后就硬是在Steve留神听Tony Stark说话的时候把他踢了个踉跄抢走了他的盾牌——换成别的反派要知道美国队长的盾牌这么容易到手会哭死。

Bucky见状又要冲上去开打。

可这时一个盔甲设计更玲珑有致的钢铁侠降落在了中间隔开了他们，掀开面甲露出一张娇俏的脸：“嘿悠着点儿大男孩，来点儿骑士精神怎么样。”

诶？两个钢铁侠？

其他人都愣了，随即赶来的还有一个女版的鹰眼，手里拿着弓背上还有箭筒准没错。

这是怎么回事？他们站在自己的阵营里朝着对面大眼瞪小眼，互相上上下下打量，钢铁侠摸着鼻子惨叫：“很高兴认识你！这个世界的招呼方式真温柔！嘿！我还怎么上时代杂志新年特刊封面？”

行凶的那位Becky走到了一人身边把刚抢来的盾牌递给她——金发碧眼身材火爆但格斗水平也相当了不起的那位女士，她浅浅笑着小声说：“谢谢，Becky.”

这肯定是女版的Steve！！

边上那个一拳就把Tony打整形的肯定是女版的冬兵！不用怀疑！！

所有人都明白了。不得不说对方和自己非常相像，唯一不同的就是性别，要不是之前女队长手里没有盾牌，女冬兵的袖子也遮住了她的铁臂，Steve他们也能一早意识到。

Steve看向Bucky，Bucky皱着眉头瞪着那个女Steve，女孩察觉到了他的目光，走到他面前伸出手：“Stevie Rogers.”

Bucky扫了一眼她的手，这算是打了招呼，然后一把扯过了她的盾牌往身边的Steve怀里一塞。

“呃……谢谢Bucky……”Steve讪讪地说，拳头挡着嘴清了清喉咙，挤过来握住Stevie的手紧了紧，“Steve Rogers，很高兴认识你，女士，这是Bucky，Bucky Barnes。”女队长也介绍了女冬兵，但Becky的注意力依旧在盾牌上，“我真的非常抱歉，最开始我没意识你的性别所以……真的不是故意的，请原谅我，女士。”美国队长万般无奈地解释，但那个妹子压根没理他就盯着他的盾牌来着。

女Steve伸手拉了下看上去马上要炸毛的女Bucky，“那不是我的盾牌，Becky，重量不对。”

Becky看了她一眼，怒视Steve哼了一声，退后半步站到Stevie身侧。

Bucky拿回了盾似乎心情好了一些，横了自己的女版一眼没做声。

“那么，你是我？”Natasha皱着脸揉了揉之前被女队长打到的地方，冲着旁边高大的黑衣男士说。

那个男人有着一头短短的红发，长相俊美，“Natal Romanoff。”“Natasha。”两个人互相评估着。

“哈哈哈你外号叫什么？黑鳏夫？”鹰眼在一旁插嘴，女鹰眼噗哧一笑。

男的黑寡妇眯起眼睛看他，他有着和Natasha相似的面部轮廓，像是她的同胞弟弟或者哥哥——在场的每个人都好像是突然多出了这么一个性别相反的血亲，红发男人翘起一边嘴角——那样子和Natasha如出一辙：“狼蛛。”冷气逼人。

鹰眼转头和女鹰眼做起了自我介绍：“嘿你好，棒棒糖你要吗？”

“好了好了伙计们，我们连名字都大同小异，就是性别换了一下，这里是Tony Stark，我旁边这位美人儿是Tonia Stark，基因真奇妙对不对穿着这么厚的盔甲还那么性感你是怎么做到的？”

“所以，你们是怎么到了这里？”黑寡妇打断了他，其他几位女士左右看看，“不，应该是说，你们是怎么到了这儿。”女队长开口，“我们还以为你们是某种伪装成有我们特质的敌人。”她扫了Steve的美国队长制服和Bucky的金属手臂。

Tony证实：“没错，我一飞出去就失去了Jarvis差点摔死你们知道吗，你们差点就失去我了！幸好我有备份语音操作，然后我就看到了Tonia，我还以为这是什么镜像魔法，你知道，Loki擅长的那种，不过后来我又看到了两只可以配对儿的小鸟，聪明如我就猜测是不是——”

“——某种平行世界的客人，我联系了Stevie，她证实了你们的存在，并说就连作战方式都一模一样。”Tonia接口。

“我是对的。”“我是对的。”男女声重合了。

“不应该一模一样，像我这么惊才绝艳的人一个时代只会有一个。”重合继续。

“很高兴达成共识，帅哥/美人儿。”Tony和Tonia对视，互相抛了个媚眼。

Stark乘以二。

其他人此时此刻不再有任何怀疑，这两只钢铁侠绝对是一个品种，但这到底是怎么回事？

一个小时前：

新年还差一个星期，来侵略美国的反派们也沾染上了些许节日气氛，大概，一艘巨大的飞船凭空出现在纽约上空，开始对高楼大厦们扔巨大的糖果，砸在哪儿都是一个坑，城里顿时鸡飞狗跳的，包括美国队长在内都以为是Tony Stark的小把戏。

“我对天发誓那不是我！我的品味这么差吗真是笑话！”Tony在电话里辩解，队长停顿几秒思考这两句话的因果关系。

由于这样的袭击会给年幼公民造成巨大的心理阴影，所以复仇者们以最快的速度集结去查看个究竟，Banner博士留守静观其变（纯粹为了减轻城市财产损失）。

飞船里空无一人，在外面飞了一圈降落进来的Tony提示：“这里有空间错位的信号，队长，我们最好小心点儿。”

“也许这表示，这东西不属于我们的世界，所以才会那么奇幻！”鹰眼左看右看，飞船内部空荡荡的没有人，满满一飞船的糖果从一扇打开的小门往外漏。

鹰眼扯出一根棒棒糖撕开包装纸闻了闻，“这是真的糖果，我们能把它怎么办？感觉会蛮好吃。”说着他掏出两根塞进制服里。

Tony重新起飞，“我把它推离纽约再说。”

“好主意，我要出去吹风！”Clint收好弓，就爬出去了。

他们俩刚一走，飞船就大大地震颤了一下，Steve他们还以为是Tony推送的关系，Natasha在频道里喊了一句：“嘿，稳当点儿男孩们。”

然而紧跟着的却是诡异的安静，频道没有回应，Steve注意到Bucky已经抽出了他的枪。

突然他们就被几个人影攻击了。

*

他们合力把飞船弄到了神盾局基地，钢铁侠在这个世界转了一圈后回来宣布：“没错，我们进入了他们的世界，我去复仇大厦看到一个长得很像Pepper但更高更帅的Pepper！我不知道更喜欢哪个！”

“我们也是去查看飞船的，当时，我们正在街上参加新年派对，所以全都没有穿制服，”女美国队长点点头，“也没带盾牌，所以……”她做了个手势。

Tony皱眉：“你们就穿着这样去参加派对？！”

“瞧，有人同意我。”Tonia穿着装甲在胸前叉手。

Becky在长袖外套里面穿着和Bucky一模一样的黑色战斗服，别说是拗造型了，她从脖子到脚都包裹得严严实实，并且鬼知道浑身塞了多少把冷兵器以至于都看不出多少身材曲线了——正如她的代号一样，士兵不需要性别而只要有她西伯利亚严冬的杀伤力，所以Steve才悲催地没有立马认出这是个女人，真的不怪他。

而女队长……Stevie穿着一件卡其色的夹克配上牛仔裤，里面一件衬衫——“见鬼了，不管哪个世界的老冰棍都缺乏时尚细胞。”Tony一巴掌拍在他的铁脑门上。

狼蛛一套紧身皮衣和黑寡妇很像，一如既往走哪儿都很潮。而女鹰眼——Goliath虽然身高不及旁边的女队长和女冬兵，但比起她们俩毫无女性魅力的打扮，无袖上衣搭配紧身裤显得凹凸有致，Tony欣赏的目光多扫了两眼，他还打算对着Clint吹口哨示意来着，结果男鹰眼瞪着他：

“所以，我们要怎么才能回去原来的世界？呆太久了Tony这个色坯子迷上Goliath怎么办！那可是女版的我！我！嘿你们不担心吗！？”鹰眼嚷着，Tony喊着他可不是个色胚但没人搭理他。

“放心，据我所知Goliath对约会的男人有身高要求，不是吗？”狼蛛斜睨他俩一眼微微一笑，女鹰眼闭着眼耸肩算是默认了他的说法。

“喂！”钢铁侠不开心。

“能不要伤及无辜吗？”Clint仰头怒目而视。

Natal比他高了大半个头。

“很高兴看到你们合得来。”Natasha总结。

*

Brett Banner博士和两位Stark一起采样了飞船和糖果的数据回去研究。女博士也戴着眼镜，黑色的头发披在肩上，看上去文静腼腆。“目前看来没什么严重后果，”女钢铁侠飞了一圈，满大街都有拿到糖果的人群，“我已经通知了他们不要吃这些糖果。”Tonia悬停在半空中，“过几天就是新年了，如果有人吃了糖果产生变化应该也就这几天。”

Brett点点头，大家同意静观其变。

*

“好啦！欢迎你们来到复仇者大厦！”Tonia举起双手转了个圈，“Jarvis把一切都安排好了，你们自便就是。”

“欢迎，尊敬的女士先生们。”熟悉的英式腔调响起，Steve和Clint都很自然地和Jarvis打了招呼，来到这个世界后Tony失去了和原本那个世界的Jarvis的联系，一听到Jarvis的声音Tony就僵在了原地，“Jarvis？！”他说。

“Stark先生，很高兴见到你。”英国管家彬彬有礼地说。

Tonia得意地回头看他，“怎么了，你没有Jarvis吗伙计？”这时其他人才反应过来，如果一切的性别都变了，为什么Jarvis还是男的！？

“为什么你的J是男的！？你的J不应该是女的吗？”Tony几乎是在大喊大叫，就好像有人抢走了他的Jarvis似的。

Tonia皱着眉头，在大伙好奇的目光下一脸坦然：“你的Jarvis也是男的？那就奇怪了，我想要一个性感好听的声音哄着我吃饭睡觉起床而不是一个老妈子？直女当然是选男人啊！而且我的Jarvis可是最专业的，J亲爱的？”

“谢谢夸奖，Dear，你高兴就好。”Jarvis轻快地回答。

哦，直女当然是选男人，有道理。

来自男性世界的美国队长鹰眼他们都齐刷刷地看向Tony。

然而，“Dear！？你叫她Dear！？”Tony完全是咆哮了，“Jarvis在和你调情？！”

“说得好像你不是经常这么干似的。”Clint看热闹不嫌事大地插嘴。

“什！么！我那当然不是！那只是……”Tony转动了一圈眼珠，其他人都好笑地看着他，Stevie她们虽然不知道Tony平时是什么样子，但瞧瞧他这口齿不清的态势。

“那是无害的调情！而且是我和Jarvis调情！他从来没有回应过！而且如果我是弯的我早就知道啦我身边戳着这么大个雄性荷尔蒙放射器我都没动摇过！”Tony的食指戳着Steve的方向（你太不礼貌了Stark），理直气壮地喊着。

冬兵一脸不高兴地在胸前叉起手（因为他掏刀子打算削掉Tony手指的主意被他的队长阻止了），Steve皱了皱眉头：“所以你在生气Jarvis不和你调情？”男队长一箭红心，其他人赞赏的注视飘来。

Tony彻底无语。

Tonia耸耸肩，手放在胯上；不得不说比男性的他做这个动作看起来性感多了——鹰眼语。

“放松点儿‘直男’，没人逼着你出柜，Jarvis，好好招呼这位Stark，我和你说过了，他除了裤裆里多了磅肉以外整个就是我的翻版，不用太客气，但也不许太亲近，你是我的。还有你，回去找你自己的Jarvis去，不准和我的J调情。”说着她就甩了甩手，“大厦随便你们用，我先去工作室研究一下飞船的数据，Brett你来吗？你呢，帅哥？”Tonia说得没错，她和Tony简直一模一样，所以她叫自己的翻版为帅哥真是完全不让Steve们吃惊。

Tony正兀自做着鬼脸用口型重复那句“你是我的”，显然他难以同意这句话，“我待会儿再过来。”他脚跟一转朝着吧台跑去了，看来是需要点儿喝的。

“那么我们等你们的消息。”Stevie点点头，Tonia回她个手势就和博士一起进了电梯。

“你们要来点儿什么？”Tony站在吧台后喊道，“哦不愧是我的酒柜！完美！”他一边夸赞，一边左拎出一瓶右抽出一支，“我来。”Clint走到吧台后面，抛起摇壶开始调酒，几个花式动作赢得了一片瞩目，“我喜欢这个。”Goliath在酒瓶飞在空中的时候接手，他们俩玩起了你夺我抢的游戏。

Bucky走到吧台边一声不吭从桌子上滑了个酒杯过去，他们俩一边杂耍一样抢瓶子一边把杯子给倒上了酒又滑回来，是伏特加。

除了Tony穿着常服（他借用了另一位Stark的装甲陈列室），队长他们都还穿着战斗服，Natasha拿了一支冰啤坐在吧台边，似乎在看两个鹰眼嬉闹。Stevie走到她身边轻声问：“你还好吗，需不需要——”

“不，我没问题。”Natasha赶着她的尾音回答，之前她在和女队长的搏斗中落败，但Stevie和Steve一样，除非必要并不会下狠手。

“抱歉，我平时不会用那么大力，但你很棒，我可能……”Stevie轻声细语地道歉，Natasha再次抢道：“没有关系，我完全理解。”她点点头。

“所以你真的不需要医疗措施吗？”女队长追问，黑寡妇正想要再次肯定，“Natasha？”突然男队长来到了另一边，“我看到你倒下了，真的没事？”

“哦天哪，我是不是要打倒你们两个中的一个才能清净了？”黑寡妇拔高了声音，冬兵往这边看了一眼，又回过头去喝酒了。

“好吧，我相信她应该没问题，我们得保持最佳备战状态，你知道。”Steve对Stevie说，这也是暗地对Natasha的警告。

“是，队长们。”Natasha翻个白眼，身子一转从吧椅上下去走到另一头狼蛛身边坐下。

“见识到我们的队长了？”Natal头都没动。

“嗯哼。”

他们俩碰了一下杯。

“我还是先下去一趟，她们少了我可不行，”Tony喝掉最后一口酒整整衣领，“J，工作室。”他打了个响指。

“随时听您吩咐，Stark先生。”

“哦该死的！你就不能切换成女声吗！？你又不是我的Jarvis！”钢铁侠絮絮叨叨站到电梯里，“不准用J的声音叫我Stark先生！这不公平！”

随着电梯下楼，Tony抱怨的声音也远去了。

“我也挺意外这儿的Jarvis居然不是女性设定。”Steve在Bucky身边落座，Stevie也坐到冬兵旁边——金属手臂那边，她盯着这支胳膊看了一会儿才搭话：“也许是因为Jarvis并没有实际性别？你怎么看，Jarvis？”

“我认为你说的有道理，女士。”

Stevie把头转个边，看着Bucky，“不管怎么说，很高兴见到你们，希望能成为朋友，Bucky对吧？”

Bucky Barnes微微斜着头，以一种居高临下的姿态睇着女队长几秒钟，又转过头看了看右边的Steve，男队长抿嘴给了他一个期待的笑容，Bucky又转回去看微笑着的Stevie。

混蛋这两个人的笑脸几乎一模一样！冬兵的内心咆哮，被他们两个夹在中间的感觉简直就跟身处另外一种洗脑仪上一样，你知道，一边一个盖子夹住头，滋啦作响，但随之而来的并不是痛苦，而是快乐和美好，让人想满足他们的一切要求，对他们有求必应。

你怎么可能拒绝？！

Bucky不情不愿地意识到他简直是栽在叫Steve Rogers的家伙身上了，磨磨蹭蹭地对着Stevie点点头，虽然他立马什么也不记得啦，因为女队长绽放了一个如花朵一般——字面意义上太阳花一般明艳美好的笑容对他伸出手，Bucky灵魂出窍一般伸手握住了。

半分钟后还握着，Steve在一旁笑得很大声，Bucky一肘子捅在好友肋骨上，松开了手。

扑哧，两只鹰眼和两只蜘蛛聚集在吧台一角，集体观看了这一幕。

过了一阵子钢铁侠们和博士一起上来加入了他们，魔法，他们一口咬定，凡是他们都搞不定的东西，那必须是魔法。

简单来说，这真是一个如同新年大礼包一般的夜晚——翻倍的超级英雄，翻倍的萌物，翻倍的奸情（未来可以预见的），什么都是翻倍的，当然还有罗里吧嗦忿忿不平的钢铁侠的抱怨。

为什么他的J没有翻倍！这不公平！气死人了！

*

大家都在休息室开开心心地胡闹，Steve左右看看，终于忍不住问另一个自己：“Becky……她去哪了？”

Stevie原本高兴的脸庞瞬间黯淡了下去，她简单地笑笑：“Becky不喜欢聚会，有战斗才能找她，现在大概在训练室。”

“可以去找她吗？我们可以一起训练。”Steve对此跃跃欲试，他看了看Bucky，后者对此当然没有异议，只要他的队长一个眼神。

但出乎意料的是Stevie阻止了他：“不，最好别，她……不习惯有呃其他人一起训练，抱歉。”

而意料之中的是，这个世界的美国队长撒起谎来也很糟糕。

“她讨厌男人。”冬兵握着手中的酒杯，他们三个人本来就靠得很近，就像一个别人插不进来的小圈子。

Steve有些诧异，但瞬间就理解了，同为冬兵，谁能比自己更了解自己？

“是啊……”Stevie把手肘撑在吧台上，显露出对此的烦恼无力，“她唯一能忍受靠近的男人就是Natal，但那也不是无条件的。”

Steve沉默，想想也知道作为女人落入九头蛇的手里她遭受过只怕更多的非人虐待，而Steve对此根本不敢细想。

“如果我们能帮上忙就告诉我们，”Steve也撑上吧台，“男人存在于生活里，她不能总是处于紧张状态，这对她来说……”

“不公平，”Stevie点点头，若有所思，“那就……借用你们一点儿时间如果不介意的话。”

Steve看向Bucky，前冬兵点点头，仰头把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，跟着两位队长滑下座椅。

“嘿，我们去一下训练室，蜘蛛们看着他们点儿别喝太多了。”女队长天然地知道黑寡妇肯定和狼蛛一样酒精免疫——或许不如超级士兵那样免疫但足够了。

两位身兼重任的黑衣尤物随性地眨眨眼——风情万种。而男钢铁侠已经开始往自己脑袋上叠酒瓶盖子赌两只鹰眼谁射得多，Tonia则一掷千金赌了男的鹰眼赢，把自己队里的姑娘气得跳脚。

*

Becky的确在训练室，她击打拳击袋的响动在电梯打开的瞬间就声声传来。

声音停止了，“Becky，是我。”女队长走出去，一半身子隐藏在拳击袋后面的女冬兵盯着她：“他们来干什么。”

“你好。”Steve尽可能展现了自己最无害的笑容。

不出所料，这一位Becky对金发死党的笑容——无论性别如何都毫无抵抗力，Bucky注意到女性的冬兵脸色微微变了，但转瞬间又似乎是对自己的下意识反应感到羞恼，冷哼了一声不看Steve。

“我们以前讨论过，一直这样排斥男性对你没有好处——为什么不从他们开始呢？”Stevie循循善诱，“他们并不是别人——”她靠近Becky，后者把拳击袋猛地朝她一推，“啪”地一声女队长停住这个沉重的沙包。

“我拒绝。”Becky冷冷地回答，捡起自己丢在地上的外套朝着电梯走去。

Steve有话想说，但Bucky更快，当Becky经过他身边时，男冬兵动了右手抓住了她的右胳膊。

这一切发生在电光火石之间——Becky一拳挥向Bucky的脸，男人没有躲避硬生生挨了机械臂一击，紧跟着Becky弹腿攻击要害，Bucky根本没有格挡，一收手劲儿就把Becky拽进了自己怀里。

“咚”地一声，两人撞在一起，女人发出恼怒的低吼，她揪住Bucky的手臂想把他背摔出去，但几百磅重的超级士兵早有准备，顺着她的力道前空翻滚在地上把她也带着滚了个圈，俩人一时间战在一起，扭打得难舍难分，因为Bucky不管怎么挨打都不松手。

“Becky！”Stevie想要上前，但Steve伸手挡住了她：“放心，Bucky有分寸。”

“可……”女队急切地注视着两个冬兵的打斗，“如果说真有人能懂他们发生过什么，那就只有他们自己了。”Steve叹息道。

Stevie深吸一口气，站在Steve身旁攥紧了拳头。

他们打得十分精彩，好几次金属臂撞在一起发出两位队长从未听到过的回响，最终，男人的力道还是占据了上风，Bucky箍住了Becky的脖子将她摔在地上，女队长反射性地动了动想去帮忙，Steve也下意识地喊了出来：“Bucky！”

男冬兵将女人压在地板上，钳制了她的一切行动，任凭那支纤细一些的金属臂怎么校准着反抗也不松手，Becky在他身下发出悲愤的咆哮，Stevie忍不住了：“够了！”

但Steve还是扯住了她，“给他一点儿时间，拜托。”

“我——我不能！”Stevie反驳，“Bucky，请你停下！”

“Bucky这么做一定有他的理由——”Steve也执拗地不松手，女队长怒睁着她那双颜色与Steve一模一样的眼睛瞪着他，回头去看交叠在地板上的两个人，Becky在挣扎，她的神情已经开始带着绝望——“放开我——！！！”女人几乎在惨叫，就好像这个男人把她压制在地板上激发了她某个惨烈的记忆，她歇斯底里地反抗着，已经失去了格斗章法。

这让两个队长都惊呆了，“停下！！”Stevie吼道，甩开了Steve的手冲上去，一开始还想把Bucky从地上拉起来，但前冬兵纹丝不动，她眼看就要动手，Steve也赶上来，这一次，是两个队长战在了一起，Steve主要在防御，阻止她去攻击Bucky。

“你们在伤害她！”女队长气坏了，“我相信你们！！”

“Bucky不会伤害她的——”Steve试图说服她。

但Stevie根本听不进去，完全没有留手，Steve应对得相当勉强，一个只想打倒障碍，一个只想阻止对方，两个人都不达目的决不罢休，最后的结果只能是Steve又用和Bucky格斗练习的擒拿手法制住了Stevie，当女士猛击他的头也不松手，“冷静——拜托——”

Stevie遇到“麻烦”的情况也让Becky更加激动起来，她崩溃地尖叫起来，“放开她！放开她！！不要伤害她！！！我什么都做！！！放过她——放过她啊啊啊啊啊——”

这撕心裂肺的恳求令在场每个人都停下了一切动作。

训练房里回声轰鸣，嗡嗡的声音在尖叫过后很久还回荡着，久久不息。

“我什么都做……别伤害她……我什么都做……”女人不断重复，就像某种咒语，渐渐地粗重的气喘声中仔细听可以分辨出低沉的男声。

“嘘……我知道……我知道……她是安全的……他们无法伤害她……她很强大……你知道的……让它出来……让它……出来……我知道……那很疼……但会过去的……”

Bucky依旧趴伏在Becky身上，将她面朝下压在地板上，小声地在她耳边说着，女人由一开始的剧烈挣扎渐渐地变成了断续地挣动，她小声抽泣着。

“嘘……你会回去的……想想她……你会见到她……看……她就在那儿……她没事。”

随着声音，Bucky慢慢地抬起头，Becky也抬眼看向他们，Steve早就松开了另一个自己，金发女郎喃喃着：“Becky……”

“放松……我不会伤害你……我会松开你……让你去她身边，确认她一切都好，好不好？”Bucky继续轻声说着。

Becky噙着泪点点头。

“嘘……放松……”Bucky道，“我会放开你的……慢一点儿……”他对Steve使了一个眼色，后者便轻轻地拉住迫不及待想要靠近的Stevie。

Becky等待着，她咬着牙，一眨也不眨地盯着Stevie，眼泪从大大的眼眶中滴落。

Bucky慢慢地松了手，当他坐起来，Steve也松开Stevie，两个女人扑上去抱在一起，“Becky！BeckyBecky哦Becky！”Stevie泪流满面地抱住了她的Becky，让棕发的女人在她怀里放声痛哭，那样歇斯底里。

Bucky走远了些，他金发的友人伸手抱住他，“干嘛。”前冬兵嘟囔。

“我很抱歉Bucky……我很抱歉……”Steve紧紧地把自己扣在他身上，冬兵侧了侧头用脑袋敲了一下队长的脑袋，“又不是你的错。”

过了一会儿，Steve依旧没有松手，Bucky轻轻叹口气，下巴磕在好友肩膀上，搂回去。

Steve在他肩上发出哽咽的声音，把他抱得更紧了些，Bucky低低地笑了，把手放上Steve宽阔的脊背拍了拍，“乖，乖。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有两性4p，注意提示

“这是不是表示我们以后都要小心不要用这种方式表达感谢？”

“哈？”

*

令人焦虑的早餐过后神盾局有事叫走了Stevie。地毯上两个冬兵在保养他们的冷兵器，他们熟练得几乎不会发出什么响动，Steve坐在沙发上画他们，整个起居室里只有铅笔摩擦纸张的沙沙声。

他勾描着Becky的轮廓，从Steve的角度看过去Bucky挡住了一半Becky，两个长得一样好看的人出现在一张画面里真是赏心悦目，Steve开心地舞动着铅笔。当他再抬头观察的时候，发现地毯上的两个人不知何时靠得那么紧，他们在说着什么，然后Bucky向前靠去……完全遮住了Becky，他们好像，大概，似乎，在亲吻。

一股熟悉的不适瞬间又击中了Steve，他没有觉得Bucky在做什么不对的事，除非Bucky当着他的面自慰也叫出轨，那场面只能用性感来形容，与早上的早安吻不同，至少那勉强可以算是礼节，但上午十点坐在阳光丰盛的地毯上窃窃私语继而和“自己”亲吻……

Steve感到他硬了，实际上，他应该硬了好久——从两天前的那晚开始。

来了这儿之后他还没和Bucky正儿八经亲热过，一次手活儿只是杯水车薪，早上起床的晨勃也总用淋浴去自然消退——这对他来说并不难，意志力总是他的强项不是吗。

当机立断，他放低了画本挡住大腿，心猿意马地继续在画纸上涂一些不重要的细节来分散注意力，比如地毯的纤维。没关系，他能解决，过一会儿他就能平复下来了。

__这不公平……我也想亲吻Bucky。_ _

他偷偷又扫了一眼“亲热”中的两人。

__她的嘴唇和舌头也和Bucky一样柔软甜蜜吗？_ _

Steve吓了一跳。

他用力地把这念头按下去，即使那都是Bucky但其中一个是女人，Steve知道自己不是同性恋，他在和Bucky确认关系之前从来没有对男人有过想法；虽然社会赋予了他默认女性为爱情对象的理念，但实际上他也并没有真的对哪个女孩产生过性冲动，甚至那位丰满的女特工在他心中也只代表美好和仰慕的纯洁感情。

只有Bucky勾起过他的欲火，薄薄的鲜艳嘴唇，突然出现又消失其中的舌头，挑逗的眼神性感的嘴角，Bucky的诱惑根本无关性别只要是Bucky就行，很好——他真的应该去一趟厕所了。

冲着奔去洗手间的背影，“在亲吻”的Bucky和Becky隔着几寸距离露出一模一样的得逞笑容。

“我或许应该去帮个忙，”Bucky笑道，“他会在那儿坐半小时什么也不干。”

“的确，”Becky想了一下，摇摇头笑起来，“他真的好可爱……我想要把两个都留下。”

Bucky带着被取乐的样子起身：“别忘了你还有心理障碍呢，女孩。”

“打赌我对他没有障碍。”Becky翻个白眼，瞪着Bucky走向厕所，男人没有敲门直接进去了，不一会儿里面传来轻微的扭打声。

“等等，Bucky你在干什么——”Steve就像他们预想的那样坐在马桶盖上当沉思者，Bucky直接在他腿间跪下来，金发男人瞬间就失去了言语，但他如何能拒绝？Bucky效率极好地迅速解开了裤子抓住了他的阴茎往嘴间放，对，就是刚才他还在想象的那张红润的嘴。

“别乱动，除非你想要Becky也进来，”这话让Steve的抵抗僵在半路，“我不介意，顺便一说。”说完他就含住了Steve莫名更加精神了起来的性器，金发男人捂着嘴几乎收不住喉咙里溢出的呻吟。

半小时后他俩一起从洗手间出来，女人正在翻阅Steve的“速写”，而作者尴尬得无法看她的眼睛，“我们要去训练室，某人坐·不·住了。”Bucky说，Becky从地毯上站起来：“好啊，但在那之前——”

她靠近Steve的速度就像他们的传说，“鬼魂”，Steve脑海里闪过一个单词的瞬间，她柔软的嘴唇已经捕捉到了猎物，舌头湿滑执拗地顶进去滑过上颚引起一阵颤栗，Steve的闷哼被她堵在嘴里，她屈起膝盖顶在他的腿间——

Steve把他所有的意志力都用在了将两个人分开这一宏伟目标上。

Bucky在门口好笑地瞅着他俩，“我应该嫉妒吗？”

喘着粗气，金发队长受惊的脸庞泛红，他擦着嘴上的唾液，“你们在搞什么？别跟我说这是什么竞赛！”

“说不定是个好主意。”Bucky向下扫了一眼，Steve被那仿若实体的眼神撩得小腹一紧，反驳的话哑火在喉头，Becky手中的画本挡住了她的嘴，但弯弯的眼睛还有声音都透露她在笑，“那一定很有趣。”

出门的时候，Bucky在Steve耳边轻声说：“她尝起来像我吗？”

Steve恼火地瞪视他，棕发男人笑着，眨眨眼，走到Becky身边去了。

金发大个子盯着他俩一模一样的走路姿势，吞咽了一下。

__是的。_ _

*

这真的很……火辣。

Stevie想，从神盾局回来一走进训练室就看到Becky跨坐在Bucky的腿上，胳膊搭着他的肩膀有说有笑的，甚至伸手去捏住他性感的下巴摇了摇，下一秒似乎就要亲上去。

这一幕造成的奇特感觉在她胃里发烧，偏偏Bucky搂着姑娘挪动了一下，俩人的胯部贴得更近了，说起悄悄话。

Stevie强迫自己移开目光，不期然和Steve的撞在一起，他看上去也不太好，两个人几乎同时吞咽了一下，茫然地靠近，“所以……这是那个？接触训练？”Stevie小声说。

Steve叹口气：“别问我，两个恶魔。”

Stevie好奇：“发生了什么？这对Becky有好处不是吗？”

“或许吧……”Steve迟疑道，“我猜，只是……两个他们有点儿，呃，你觉得热吗？”

“我打赌不是空调问题。”Stevie调笑。

“当然不是，”Steve翻了个白眼，“只是注意，他俩好像有什么Barnes专用小阴谋，专治我们的那种，”Steve又回头看了一眼贴在休息长凳上“练习调情”的人，“我觉得我的四倍心脏有点儿危险。”

“我明白……两个Barnes？我宁愿打纳粹。”Stevie也叹口气，拍了Steve一下，男人摇摇头去了浴室，“他们交给你了，尝试别失去理智。”

“……我尽量。”Stevie有些吃惊Steve居然用上“失去理智”这个词，难道附近有Loki的权杖？

__他真是小题大做。_ _

她想，男人啊。

##  ****6** **

“这感觉……”Becky在Bucky耳边嘀咕，“舒适。”她早就发现靠近这个Barnes完全不会抗拒，这是另一个自己，根本不存在自体排异，二战后她从来没有如此亲近一个除了Stevie以外的人，更何况男人，新鲜感让她做了更多尝试。

“真的，”Bucky笑一笑，“我也是，和Steve在一起的舒适不一样，但也很舒适。”

Becky眼睛一亮，张开嘴又顿了顿：“对。”

Bucky转转眼珠子笑了，“你真的想要他。”

“说得好像你不想要她。”Becky翻翻眼皮。

“好吧。”Bucky松了口，把她抱紧了些，Becky咬咬下唇，“这真的不是幻觉吗？我有种既视感，我曾经这么做，幻想一个人来分担我的……压力，你知道——”她回头去看另一头的金发女人，此刻旁边还有一个金发男人，两个人影虽然尺寸不一样但都有着宽肩窄腰，可靠的脊背下挺翘的屁股包裹在运动裤中，只看背影都令人心旌神驰，两个Barnes情不自禁叹息。

“——我知道，我总看见他，想碰触他抱住他，我需要什么来证明这是真的，然后我证明了……”Bucky呢喃。

“只是幻觉。”同声同时，他俩闭上眼，下意识地攥紧了拳头，额头抵在对方肩膀上深呼吸。

“你们还好吗？”近旁的声音将他们带回训练室，抬起头，刚才他们讨论中的两个人中的一个就跪在旁边的地板上，浅色的眉毛低垂着，蓝眼睛里闪着担忧的柔光。

“我们很好。”他俩一起回答，Bucky扫了一眼训练室，“哦他已经逃跑了。”

“逃跑？”Stevie对他的用词皱眉，“我不会逃跑……他也不会，”但很快她想到Steve说的“小阴谋”，不禁失笑：“你们做了什么？”

两个棕发年轻人露出一模一样的甜蜜笑容。

Stevie感觉有些超载，她一手捏一个的脸颊紧了紧，与其说是想捏他们不如说是想给自己的手找点儿事做——如果在平时Becky这样对她笑，往往意味着接下来她们俩会亲吻，或许很多很多亲吻，但现在显然不行。

__虽然我很想。_ _

“突然觉得让你们俩凑在一起有些失策，对心脏不好，”她嘀咕，站起来，“谁来陪我打一场？”

两个人都跟过来，女队长转过身一站定，“一起？”

“我们刚才已经消耗了很多体力，除非你输不起？”Bucky翘着一边嘴角。

“嗷嗤。”Becky俏笑，她最近笑得挺多。

Stevie哼了一声，“注意Barnes们，我喜欢你们不代表我会让着你们。”

Bucky和Becky闻言又露出了相同的表情，就好像这句话点中了某个开关，让他们很开心，甚至可以说幸福，他们的眼角拉出同样的笑纹，嘴咧得大大的，甚至不好意思地微微低下头去仿佛承载不起这般快乐。

Stevie好像突然明白了Steve所说的“别失去理智”，天呐如果有人知道只要Barnes们的笑容就能让美国队长缴械那会是什么结果？不过幸好他们俩不属于别人。

__他们属于我们这边，谢天谢地，他们是我们的……是我的。_ _

两个冬兵站在那儿，穿着简易的训练服显得随意又轻松，完全不知道Stevie刚才脑子里发生了什么，只发现她好像突然受到了什么打击，目光漂移了开去一脸茫然。

“怎么了？”他们问。

Stevie回过神来，“没什么，”她飞快地说，清了清嗓子，“做好准备了吗，开始吧。”

Barnes们对视了一眼，有些不明所以，“开玩笑的，以多欺少从来不是我的作风Rogers，”Becky拉长了音调转身，“交给你了，回头汇报战绩。”她冲着Bucky挥挥手走向浴室。

留下来的两人目送另一个Barnes离开，他们的脑袋转回来，电光火石之间交锋就开始了。

*

无论是打哪一个美国队长，冬兵都选择先攻击脆弱的腹部，用机械臂挡住上面的攻击，扫下盘，不许用兵器的情况下两个人拳腿翻飞打得难舍难分，数次Stevie把Bucky压制在地面上但男人又扭转局势将她困在双臂间……翻来覆去的近距离肉搏让二人所处方寸间的温度节节攀升，不知何时起，Bucky箍住Stevie的颈项时会注意到她丰润的嘴唇，Stevie不止一次地卡住Bucky的脖子却又因为那双近在咫尺的眼睛对她眨眼而松懈了注意力，他们的搏击开始变味，变得更像是一场充满力道的探戈，每一次肉体的撞击都是一次激烈的调情。

一切都不对了，当Stevie察觉，他们倒在地面，她压在Bucky身上，胳膊抵在他喉口，胸脯压着对方的胸肌，大腿卡在他腿间，而Bucky的双臂箍着她的腰，如果实战的话她肯定能在Bucky的机械臂卡碎她的脊柱前扭断他的脖子，但是现在？

那盈盈蓝眸离自己这么近，已经熟悉的体温互相烘烤着，胳膊下的颈动脉有力地一下一下跳动，那双薄唇微微张开，汗水布满红润的脸颊……腿间因肾上腺素而激动的器官不容忽视，陌生的男性荷尔蒙带着她喜爱的味道。

她的身体有些异样，Stevie应该赶紧起来，离开这位男士，她想要或者说应该这么做，但Bucky没有松手。

自Cater探员之后还没有男人打动过她的心，她也从来没有渴望过除了Becky以外的女人，现在躺在她身下的躯体并不娇小，甚至比她还健硕，那眉眼较之Becky更为粗犷，如果说女孩儿有着豹猫一般的野性美，那么这个男孩儿就像豹子；注视她的样子是每日都会见到的钟情，但这肉体却是陌生的，在她身下蠢蠢欲动，每一寸紧贴的肌肤即便隔着衣服也在发烫。

他们都在喘息，“这很……古怪……”Stevie断续道，“……是吗？你是说格斗……还是？”Bucky的吐音缓慢上扬，他的眼睛大而迷人，微微眯起的样子性感极了，Stevie吞咽。

暧昧的短暂停顿让某些内容发酵，Stevie无法不去意识自己胯下那火热的身体，她的身躯似乎脱离了掌控，就像两块磁铁的正负极黏在了一起怎样也无法分开。

她不想分开。

Bucky的神情表示他也是，Stevie难以承受，她的脑袋耷拉下来，轻轻地搁在Bucky的额头上。

并不知道是谁先尝试送出嘴唇，他们激烈地吻在一起，是战斗的延续，只不过武器是牙齿还有舌头，机械臂将身上的女人翻过去，两个人调了个边，但女人啃咬着男人的嘴唇一扭腰就再次将他压制在地，坐在腰部一手抓住一手，狠狠地抵在地面上，她抬起几寸头，露出胜利的笑容。

而对方只是盯着她，舔了舔嘴唇，“哦可恶！”Stevie再次扑上去，凶猛地追逐那殷红的舌头，回应她的是对方宽厚的胸膛里低沉的笑。

##  ****7** **

走进浴室，Becky迈向唯一亮起的淋浴间，里面传来沙沙水声，“你还有心理障碍呢女孩”，Bucky说的话言犹在耳，但此刻，她无比好奇这窄窄的玻璃门后那具肉体，雄性的，她本应厌恶反胃的肉体。

“Steve？”她开口。

水声立马停了，“Becky？”隔着门男人的声音传来，几秒钟的时间她还没想好要选择受伤还是头疼门就打开了，雾气扑面而来，Steve Rogers在腰间围着一块毛巾出现在面前，“怎么？你受伤了？”他被洗澡水泡热的大手握住她的胳膊上下检视了一番，而Becky还震惊地盯着他的胸口，她情不自禁地伸手摸了上去，胸肌的触感比女人的乳房要有韧劲一些，但没发力的时候也挺柔软，那颗温柔强大的心脏就在手心下一次一次搏动，Becky忍不住把耳朵贴了上去。

那便是一个拥抱。

Steve愣住了，他当然看出来Becky没有受伤，但他不清楚Becky叫他的原因，他纵容着女人抱住几乎赤裸的自己——他总是纵容对方，不是吗。

“发生什么了？”男人的金发还在往下滴水，他轻轻拍打怀里略显娇小的身躯，低声询问。

Becky好一阵子都没有给他回答，她就是抱着他，抱着。

Steve没有催促，他耐心地等待，“一个恶作剧……”女人的声音闷闷地传来。

男人扑哧笑了，“好吧……结束了吗？”

“……再等一会儿……”Becky把脸埋在胸肌间蹭了蹭。

Steve瑟缩了一下，就这一下他的肌肉绷紧了，Becky抬起头，“你和Stevie打的话谁会赢？”她这里揉揉那里捏捏，Steve去捉她不断冒出来的咸猪手就像在打地鼠屡屡扑空，“我打赌你会输，她比你灵活。”Becky低声道。

“Becky！”Steve哭笑不得，他拉开两人之间的距离，“没事的话——”

Becky调皮的手抽走了他的毛巾。

“嘿！”Steve急忙捂住关键部位滑进他的隔间，但“鬼魂”也进来了，她关上了门。

“这……还是恶作剧？”Steve闭了闭眼无奈地叹口气，上帝保佑他的心脏，Becky脱掉了她的运动背心，还有裤子。

“停下，Becky——”

隔间并不宽敞，实际上对超级士兵来说一直有些逼仄，Steve没法越过Becky出去，他半抬着脸尽量不往下看，该死的他还捂着裆部。

但Becky在朝他靠近，“Becky——”Steve不住后退，很快就顶到了墙，就在他还要说什么之前，哗啦一声花洒被打开了。

“一起洗不行吗？”Becky说着，Steve听到了挤香波的声音，“你没和Bucky一起洗过？”

“我不想和你讨论性别差异，你明知故问。”Steve有些恼火，但内心深处又有些跃跃欲试，他搞不清楚自己到底想要什么，是夺门而出还是其他什么不敢正视的选项。

“我知道我在做什么，Bucky也知道，”Becky理直气壮地回答，把脑袋往他的方向低下去，“你知道我们俩就是一个人对吧？”

Steve下意识松开了手想去给她洗头，每次Bucky朝他低头的时候就是这个意思，他叹口气，“把毛巾还给我。”

Becky照做了，Steve光速围住自己，在心里庆幸上午Bucky的口活能让他现在不至于撑起毛巾让自己难堪。

他开始认命地为对方服务，但直到摸到小一号的头骨他才清楚地意识到这不是他那个Barnes。

虽然他们如此一样，但毕竟不是他的Bucky。

“你们是一个人，但你们……也不全是，物理层面。”Steve揉搓起泡沫，按摩头皮，Becky在他手指下发出细微的呻吟，“我没觉得有什么区别……亲你和亲Stevie的感觉一样，身体少了什么多了什么，我们不在意。”

“我也不在乎那个，但，”Steve把她的脑袋压向水流，冲干净，“同时和两个人……这不应该。”

“为什么？如果给我一百个Stevie我会毫不犹豫地都收下。”Becky离开水流范围，把头发抹到脑后仰脸看他。

Steve一时哑口无言。

__一百个Bucky？只有一个就已经占据了我的全部，两个我已经要疯了，一百个？那场面一定很壮观……但我只要有一个就好，属于我的那个……_ _

面前这双眼睛和Bucky一模一样，颜色、神采，如果仔细看而他也正在仔细看，眼珠子虹膜外观都一模一样，她眼睑微微颤动，目光中柔柔透露出来的暖意再熟悉不过了——她就是他的Bucky，如假包换。

__或许加上这个，天呐，我真是贪得无厌。_ _

“Bucky……”Steve低下头去轻轻地吻在她额头，一声叹息。

__不要这样看着我……那让我很有罪恶感，上帝啊这是什么灵魂的拷问吗？_ _

Becky调整角度送上湿润的嘴唇，“嗯……”她搂住他的脖子加深这个吻，“什么花了你这么久……明明第一晚我就知道了你是，你总是轻易地瓦解我的防线，只有你可以。”Becky在他舌尖抱怨着，声音含混，带着埋怨。

或许是的，对于Barnes来说，要确认Rogers实在简单，就像没有人会怀疑太阳的真假。

Steve感到愧疚——他辜负了她，此时此刻，他实实在在地感觉到他对所有的Bucky都有责任，拯救他们，保护他们，爱他们所有，不让他们失望。

“抱歉……”他咕哝着道歉，轻轻地啄吻她柔嫩的嘴唇抚慰她。

__不行。_ _

Steve的大脑敲响警钟，他有些兴奋了，天呐这条毛巾可什么也挡不住！

在Becky的抱怨中Steve迅速结束了亲吻，“快点儿洗完，这里太窄了。”他红着脸将Becky转过去，冲掉她身上残余的泡沫。

当他的手抚过女人肩膀，肉体与机械相接的地方依旧令他感到疼痛，“不用小心翼翼的，早就不疼了。”

他和Bucky第一次裸呈相见时，那个男人也是这么说。

而Steve也同样将怜惜的吻印了上去。

__这不公平，我怎么会不爱他们？但我不能！_ _

Steve明白了，他爱Bucky是无法避免的事，他理所当然会爱任何世界任何一个Bucky，只要那是Bucky，但是，他不能越界，这个世界的Bucky有她的Steve。

当然，他引以为傲的自制力该派上用场了。

##  ****8** **

Steve和Becky走出隔间的时候，正好碰着Stevie和Bucky进沐浴室。

一照面，Becky和Bucky楞了一下，当他们各自在自己的Rogers身边的时候已经习惯了没有觉得，但现在旁边不是那个熟悉的身影。

——他们就像光芒旁边的一道阴影，不管那光是什么形状。

眼神对上的一瞬间，Bucky就明白了Becky和他想着一样的事，即使知道自己足够幸运拥有一个，但他们同样贪婪地想要更多。

Stevie有些震惊Becky居然可以和男人一起洗澡，虽然那个男人是自己的翻版，她感到小小的醋意，但转瞬间又想到刚才和Bucky在地上吻得难舍难分的自己，一丝愧疚又覆盖心头。

Steve面对安静的三个人：“不我们什么也没——我是说，我没有那个意思——”

“完全没有？”Becky抢白他。

“哦拜托……”Steve塌着眉毛叹息，Bucky扑哧一声笑出来，“很努力的尝试，Steve，勇气可嘉。”他水盈盈的眼睛含着春光，无论何时，只要对着的是Steve。

Stevie看着Bucky又看看Becky，叹口气，“说真的，你们俩同时出现真的有些过分，我们不可能有办法抵抗——何况你们还是故意的。”

“对，那正是我想说的，”Steve走到Stevie身边，“不管在打什么主意你们必须停下。”

正是这个问题。

Bucky和Becky一个刚洗完澡，一个刚运动完，看上去如出一辙的火辣，冒着新鲜出炉的热气，总是微微上翘的嘴角和嵌在深色睫毛中的浅色大眼睛不应该搭配得这样无辜又魅惑，他们就那么自然地性感着。

两个Rogers对此又爱又恨。

“真的？停下？”Becky说，“在我们都在尝试共享的时候？”Bucky完成了她的话。

什么？

Steve皱起眉头，Stevie也是，“那是什么意思？”他俩同时说。

Bucky轻轻叹口气，“没法跟木头解释，我要去冲澡了。”

两个Rogers对这个评价猛烈地眨眼，“对了，谁赢了？”Becky开口道。

“你在转移话题。”Stevie说。

Becky翘翘眉毛，一副“我就是啊所以呢”的样子。

“当然是我。”Stevie白眼一翻回答。

Bucky走到一半挑起一边眉毛：“真的？”

“不然呢？”Stevie不服输地反问。

“我还以为是平手。”Bucky用那种“你知道”的语气回答。

“我相信是Stevie赢了。”Steve挑衅地对Bucky扬起下巴。

“你当然站在你自己那边。”Bucky翻个白眼毛巾往肩膀上一甩直接进了两人刚走出来的那间，还有余温。

“我站在真理那边！”Steve提高嗓音纠正，但Bucky把门关上了。

“我们待会儿得把这件事说清楚。”Steve回头说。

Stevie点点头走向隔间，Bucky的门突然打开他把脑袋探出来瞪着Steve：“我也要人帮我洗头。”

Stevie轻笑，“我来吧。”她把Bucky推进去。

Steve没意见，Becky则头也没回。

*

“你们说的共享是什么意思？”隔间里Stevie一边揉着Bucky的头发一边问，低着头的男人没说话。

直到Stevie把他推到水流下，冲走了大部分泡沫后Bucky才自己抬起头把头发抹到脑后，“既然Steve说要停下，那你肯定也是这么想的，”他嘀咕，“你们的想法和我们不一样。”

“你们一点儿也不清楚自己对我们的影响力。”Stevie还穿着她的贴身衣物，水打出深色的湿痕透出些肉体的颜色，前冬兵叹气：“是你们不清楚。”

他迅速地冲好，拿着毛巾从Stevie身边绕开，即使那有些困难，“算了，我先出去。”

女人一把抓住他的手，“等等，你生气了？”

Bucky看着她，花洒还在喷着热水，氤氲的雾气中他微笑：“我没有，Stevie。”他试图抽出自己的手，但抓住他的不是别人，Stevie Rogers从来不放过任何一件她想要搞清楚的事，何况这还是Bucky。

“不你不开心，”她关掉了水阀，“别瞒着我Bucky，或许我们不是那么熟悉但我确定你也清楚我们之间——”

Bucky偏偏头，“如你们所愿，我们之间不会有什么，至于之前那个吻，别放在心上，”他调笑，“我只是在报复Becky对Steve的恶作剧。”

Stevie有些受伤，她张张嘴，“……但我的确喜欢你，希望你知道。”她松开手。

“我知道，我也喜欢你，你知道。”他轻轻抚过女人下巴，转身出去了。

*

“我在找Thor的酒，”Stevie找到Steve，“Bucky和Becky也不见了。”男人有些丧气。

Stevie揉了揉额头，“我觉得我没说错什么，但Bucky看上去不高兴了……”

“我也是，我只是要Becky别再对我‘恶作剧’……看在上帝份上一起洗澡？相信我男人的自制力再厉害也是有限度的。”Steve的表情不能更严肃，只见女人露出一丝赧色，“哦，”她吞咽了一下，“我是不是不应该进去帮他洗头？我没想那么多……”

Steve吸了口气，“我猜……他不会介意的，他喜欢你。”他眼神闪烁，摸不准自己是该吃醋还是该得意——Bucky和他一样对哪一个Steve都没有抵抗力。

“我们都喜欢他们，”Stevie强调，“不行，让他俩在一起喝醉是最糟糕的主意。”

“同意，我假设你也把追踪器扔在Thor那瓶酒里了？”Steve迈开腿。

*

Bucky在天台边缘下面的凹陷里找到了Becky，除非有人在复仇者大厦顶层同等高度平视他们否则别想看到人影。

“我就说这边不会没有Thor的酒。”他瞪着Becky身边几支瓶子，Becky递了一瓶过来，从怀里掏出Thor的小瓶装仙宫陈酿滴了几滴进去，普通的单一麦芽威士忌就变成了能喝醉超级士兵的“仙酒”。

“Steve和你说什么了？”Bucky望着与自己的世界别无二致的城市天际线问道，Becky在他身边对瓶灌了一口酒，“我猜和Stevie说的一样，”她回答，“我喜欢你，你们对我都有惊人的影响力，所以不许再恶作剧测试我之类的。”

“嗯……我这边也，”Bucky咂嘴，“差不多吧。”

“明明他们也想要我们……”Becky咕哝。

“他们想，但他们一直比我们更有自制力，他们不会失控。”Bucky一边喝一边说。

“啊……对，这也是为什么我们这么爱他们。”Becky往嘴里倒了大口液体，靠着身后的墙一声叹息。

“——但也恨这个。”Bucky贴着瓶嘴道。

“停下，”Becky低声说。

“别说是给我两个Steve，就是给我一百个，我也会都想要，”Bucky继续，“我想要全部，他的一切，所有的他，是男是女，是大是小……该死这酒真的可以醉，难怪他不准我喝。”

“你没有偷喝过？”

“难道你偷喝过？”

“没有，”Becky闷闷地又喝了一大口，“我是不是太听话了。”

“……但可能随时需要作战，喝得醉醺醺可不好。”Bucky嘟嚷着。

“嗯……再喝一口。”Becky说，和Bucky举动一致地把瓶子里剩下的液体都一口闷了。

喝完后两人沉默了一会儿，就好像梦游一样原地呆愣着。

“……我不可能拥有全部的她，她是英雄，是所有人的朋友，是所有人的希望……我只是其中之一，混蛋……可她是我的全部……”Becky的声音听起来似乎要哭泣。

“他们不像我们需要他们一样需要我们……我知道我应该庆幸这个，我知道……”Bucky的声音委委屈屈，任谁听到也不会把此刻这个人和“冬兵”联系起来。

“……就算没有我们……”

“停下！”

“上帝啊我恨这么想，为什么我不能得到他/她？”

“我想把他/她带走，不给任何人瞧见，就我们俩，浪迹天涯或是……在布鲁克林的小单间里，当我想的时候我就可以吻他/她，只属于我，只有我……”

“我不能……”

“他/她属于所有人，他/她属于你……”

“为什么我如此贪得无厌……？”

“我讨厌这个……我得……更强大一些……”

这么呢喃着他们晃了晃手中的空酒瓶，Bucky拿起另外一瓶。

一只手伸过来取走了，Bucky恍惚了一下，又拿起一瓶，然而这一瓶也很快被取走了。

“嘿，给我留一瓶——”他转头对Becky嚷道，却只看到一个同样喝多了的女人空着手瞅他，“酒呢？”他说。

Becky梦游一般指了指上方。

Bucky正要抬头，一个巨大的阴影兜头罩下来，一双脚踩在他身体两边，Steve一手抓着天台边缘，一手拎着刚才“偷走”的两瓶酒，“不觉得下午就开始醉酒有些早吗？姑娘们？”金发男人英气逼人的脸上带着怒容。

Bucky呆呆地注视他。

“哇……哦……”Becky蒲扇着睫毛，她的眼睛比Bucky还要大一圈，沾着酒水的嘴半张着，“Stevie？”

“我在这边，傻丫头。”她的正牌女友怒气冲冲。

*

“等等……Steve，这是主卧……”Bucky被Steve扛回他们的楼层，似乎是醒酒了几分，“你走过……了。”

Steve一声不吭地把他往主卧的床上一推，在他身边Stevie也同样把Becky扔上去。

他们在床垫上弹了一下，Bucky还想坐起来，Stevie一把摁住他，精致的脸上没有表情：“进去，士兵。”

Bucky眨眨眼，他被阿斯加德酒精荼毒的大脑起不到一点儿作用，身体下意识地服从了命令往床上挪了挪。

Becky挨着他：“怎么了……”

“我们听到了你们说的。”Steve关上了卧室的门，Stevie拉上窗帘，Bucky和Becky在床中间就像受惊的鹿一样瞪大了眼睛。

“你让人又伤心又生气，Barnes，”Steve的声音低沉，Bucky和Becky都情不自禁地吞咽了一下，Stevie站在他身边，两个人如出一辙的暗金色眉毛拧着，微微扬起的面孔透着一股凛然不可侵犯的高贵，“而且失望。”Stevie说。

两个冬兵感到一丝寒意从头顶浇落，醉意瞬间就醒了一大半，他们的辩解没来得及出口——“脱掉你们的衣服。”

美国队长们的命令传来，Bucky和Becky还在怀疑他们的耳朵，就只见Steve和Stevie盯着他们——用那双正义凛然的蓝眼睛，靠近他们，不经同意就掀起他们的T恤下摆利落地把衣服从头顶扯掉往地上一扔。

两只受惊的鹿崽子愣愣地任由自己被扒掉上衣，Becky无论何时都穿着运动内衣以便行动，Steve一只膝盖顶上她腿间，女人缩起腿但来不及后退了，她被逼得倒在了床垫上，Steve把手放在她的光洁的腹部，背光的脸上迷人的蓝眼睛深邃：“你恶作剧的时候做好觉悟了吗？”

Becky瞪着他，呼吸都被腹部的大手压在身体里，该死她肚子暖和得像冬天的火炉。

这一边的Bucky也不轻松，Stevie毫不客气地拽掉他的上衣后把他推倒在床垫上，还不等他反应过来，髋部的重量压得他倒吸一口气，Stevie只穿着一条薄薄的居家裤坐在他身上——那条裤子他很熟悉因为Steve也有一条，特别柔软特别亲肤，她一手撑在他耳边，一手扣着他的下巴嘴唇离他的嘴只差毫厘，女人的芳香喷在他脸上：“你认为我不想要你？”

Bucky有些呼吸困难因为女人缓慢地在他胯上拖曳了一下臀部。

“我们不想要你们？”

两个Rogers的声音重叠，在卧室里撞出回响。

两个Barnes咕咚吞了一口唾沫。

 

> 接下来两对冰棍4p，酌情观看，不负责售后。

 

##  ****9** **

  
事情不是这么打算的，这不对……

Bucky一团浆糊的脑子模模糊糊地记得，最开始他和Becky打算的“共享”只是能够无差别地亲近任意一个Steve而已，大概也就仅止于搂抱亲吻或者抚摸的程度，真正要发生性关系并不在他们的计划内——就算想象过，那也属于最狂野的想象吧。

Steve的女性版，和他男人的时候一样强势一样漂亮，只是胸口更加柔软，她的皮下脂肪比普通女性薄，但皮肤依旧比男人要软，温度也低一些……Bucky已经分析不过来了，Stevie捉着他的手放在她的胸口，俯身下来亲吻他，舌头伸进他的嘴里，那还不够，她的手也放在他的胸前，拇指将他小小的乳粒捏起来搓揉，Bucky的心脏几乎要爆炸，他迷迷糊糊地接受着舌头的入侵，清脆的黏膜啜吸声不绝于耳，有一双手在伸进他的裤子——他刚洗完澡套上的短裤，他感到抚摸上去的那只手比他往常习惯的那只要小一些，除此以外没有任何差别，他已经硬了，虽然他不太习惯手中过于柔软的触感，但那是Steve的心跳，他能感觉到——“嗯……”Becky在床的另一边发出难耐的呻吟，Steve的亲吻带着从未有过的霸道，唇舌交缠间大手从她的腹部向上滑动，来到运动内衣的边缘，Becky紧张地等待着但Steve停在那里，他在女人唇边低语：“是要我来还是你自己？”Becky的血液在耳膜里冲撞，她下意识地睁眼看向他，金发的男人并不是那样游刃有余，他的脸庞也红彤彤的，水蓝的眼睛里欲望和自制交织缠绵，Becky的心底涌起柔软的怜爱，她一声不吭地自己把内衣捋了起来从头顶拉走，紧接着她就看到Steve慢慢移向她胸口的眼睛颜色变得更加暗沉了；Becky心跳如擂鼓，因为男人靠近了她的心脏，柔软的嘴唇吻在她的心口上，毫无疑问能感到她胸腔内那个器官是怎样疯狂地撞击着。

“哦Steve……”Becky呢喃，“Stevie……”旁边的Bucky在亲吻的间隙呓语，他们的呻吟引得各自的Rogers抬头看了一眼，自己熟悉的恋人在“另外一个人”的抚弄下发出这样的声音让他们嫉妒，他们本能地想把自己的Barnes夺回来，但与此同时，自己身下的那个如此甜美，陌生的身体熟悉的眼神，新鲜又意料之中的回应，他们也不想放手。

大概此时此刻，这四个人才第一次同时感受到了一模一样的焦虑——全都想要，满怀贪恋的爱欲第一次如此强烈，得以掩盖他们足以拯救世界的理智。

几乎与此同时，Rogers们从棕发的爱人身上坐起，在两个呼吸不畅兼目瞪口呆的Barnes面前面色酡红地褪掉了一直整齐的装扮，“哇哦……”两只冬兵半撑着上身，眨着他们那双雾蒙蒙又水莹莹的大眼睛，瞪着宛若希腊雕塑中的神祇一般的两个人，“这真是……幻想成真……”他俩不差毫秒地同时低语。

两个面若晚霞的Rogers咬着牙：“说起幻想……”他俩对视一眼，又恼又羞的样子，“我们也有。”

*

密闭卧室内的温度就像在浴室里一般，只是弥漫在空气中的不是雾气而是性爱的味道。

Becky跪趴在床单上，一声一声喊叫着欢愉，她身后Steve撞击着她的敏感处——找这个地方对Steve来说没什么难的，在她身体下方，一个倒着的Bucky仰面躺在床单上，Stevie坐在他身上一下下晃动着，随着她动作逐渐狂乱渐渐地Bucky露出难耐的表情，“该死……我没办法……”呻吟未尽，伏在他上方的Becky惊呼一声趴了下来掉在Bucky身上，Bucky被柔嫩的胸脯埋了一脸，止不住压抑地低吼。

Becky的尖叫闷在他胸口，女人颤抖着达到了高潮，她没能多趴一会儿，Steve强硬地将她揽起来压向自己，Becky发出最后一声低鸣脱力地靠在男人胸前，金发的男人在她体内高潮时一眨也不眨地低头盯着还在失神的发小，显然Bucky也已经去了。

Stevie喘息了一阵，“嘿……”俯下来伸手摸了摸Bucky半张的嘴唇，那双玫色的唇无意识地抿住了她的拇指，女人顿时又想要开始下一轮，赤裸的Becky半坐在Steve屈起的大腿上，软绵绵地朝她靠过来索吻，似乎下意识地以为自己身体里的是女友。

Bucky从射精的晕眩中回过神来，就看到女人们在他上方缠吻，他感到自己陷在一处温热中的老二又有了蠢蠢欲动的倾向，这时他感到头顶有动静，仰起头看到了Becky一览无余的下身，Steve还半硬的阴茎从里面滑出来带出一股浓稠的液体，扯出的银丝甚至弹到了他的脸上。

混蛋，这家伙下流起来简直……

Bucky彻底又硬了。

Stevie当然对此一清二楚，她与Becky亲吻中吟哦着摇晃了一下腰身抬起来，Bucky有些不舍但又十分舒服地咕哝了一声，一离开那温暖的洞穴就感到了凉意的阴茎还来不及软一点儿，就有人握住了，不消说那人是谁。

身后有人把他扶起来，Bucky自觉地往男人身上靠，侧头去寻找接吻的唇，女人在他老二上留下的体液滑溜溜的，Steve一边亲吻他一边撸了两把就着当作润滑探入了Bucky的后穴。Becky现在与Bucky正面相对了，他俩已经被摆弄得完全没了脾气，让舌吻就舌吻——据说这是那两个家伙的性幻想之一，Becky与他吻着吻着吻了下去，露出她身后的Stevie，女人抬眉瞟了Bucky一眼，在Becky脊背上顺着脊柱舔吻消失在Becky的臀瓣下，紧跟着Bucky听到了淫糜的水声，但他没功夫去琢磨那声音，因为Becky舔起了他的老二。

Bucky差点儿喊出来，身后Steve的阴茎进入得十分霸道，但有足够润滑的原因并没有受到阻碍，前后同时的刺激让他跪不住，“上帝啊……”他拉住Becky的头发试图不让她吞得那么深，然而弓腰的结果是他直接捅到了Becky的喉咙口，他无意识地缩紧了全身的肌肉，只听得背后一声咆哮，Steve咬住他的脖子，嵌在他身体里疯狂地摩擦着他的前列腺，Bucky满眼泪光几乎无法呼吸，那道白光来得又猛烈又迅速。  


*

当他恢复神智，毫不意外地看到Becky也眨着眼睛睁开。

“唔……我们昏了多久？”他俩懵然嘀咕，“没有多久。”耳边传来低语，他俩被各自的Rogers搂着，卧室的窗帘已经拉开露出夜空，空气也清新了很多。

身上很干爽，想必是被擦拭过了。

“继续睡吧，你们喝了很多酒。”低沉的“命令”传来，两个Barnes欣然从命，“可以啊你们……”入睡前他们含混地埋怨了两句。

撑着头躺在他俩身后的Steve和Stevie目睹着自然而然懵懵懂懂又抱着入眠的两个棕发尤物，同声叹息。

这个世界上大概也只有这个人能让自己失去理智，Steve们心想，他们的目光逡巡着两个Barnes的身体，欢爱的痕迹虽然很快会消失，但……

“天呐……”他俩露出一模一样的懊恼表情，他们都干了什么啊！

*

“仙酒”醉人的本事不是盖的，Bucky他们一觉睡到了第二天一早，虽然估摸着昨天下午那场昏天黑地的性交结束也是半夜了。

卧室里只有他们俩，两个金发色鬼已经不知去向，Bucky坐起来看向Becky，对方也看着他，两个人愣着好一会儿，慢慢地颤抖着咧开笑脸——“上帝！”

他们捂着脸，身体自然都还是赤裸着，但那并不重要，“到底是我们喝了酒还是他们喝了酒？”他们互相问，“啊真像一场梦。”他们笑着摇头，回味了一下，念念不舍地离开床穿好衣物，来到起居室，依旧没有人。

餐桌上准备好了早餐，咖啡还热着。

他们刚洗漱好坐到桌子边，只见悄悄地门打开了，一颗金发脑袋伸进门缝，看到了他们。

那颗脑袋吓了一跳似的缩回去，过了一会儿两个人推门进来，看样子是刚晨跑结束洗完澡，脸和脖子还蒸得红红的，“你们……醒了。”Stevie声音不如往常洪亮。

Becky和Bucky只是面无表情地看着他们，Steve似乎想重新退回门后去，但他从不逃走——所以他还是硬着头皮站着。

“你们……感觉还好吗？”他挠了挠头。

空气一阵安静。

实在绷不住了，两个Barnes爆笑出声：“不能更好了，谢谢询问。”

在笑声中，Steve和Stevie松了一口气，但不一会儿又露出恼羞的样子：

“我就知道你们俩一起出现是个坏主意！”

*

那之后每一天，他们都在主卧过夜。有时候他们会做些什么，有时候不会。

而白天只要附近没有其他人，他们想抚摸哪一个就哪一个，想亲吻谁就亲吻谁，“共享”，根据Barnes们的理论来说。

完美极了。


	3. Chapter 3

10

眼看男人世界的英雄们到这儿快一周了，马上就要到新年，然而科学组对那艘飞船的研究还没有头绪。

“飞船里各种指标都很正常，这些糖果也经受了现有的一切检测，就是普通的糖果，如果有魔法因素的话我也没办法，Thor刚回阿斯加德也联系不上，”天才们一筹莫展，“再过两天就是新年，你们就留在这儿跨年好了。”

男人们对此没有太多怨言，只是Steve看起来会有些忧心忡忡：“也不知道那边怎么样，如果把我们送过来是为了调虎离山……”

“现在担心也没用，目前的科技不支持我们跨世界旅游。”Natasha开口。

“我们如果一直回不去怎么办？”男鹰眼说。

一阵沉默。

“我们会找到办法的。”Tony点点头，Tonia也是。

“晚饭后我还想去练一把，去吗？”Becky侧头对Bucky说，后者顿首。

*

第二天就是12月31号，今年最后一天然而人们心情都不太好，两个Steve面色也比较凝重，他们提议为了训练效率，各自穿上制服戴上面具，模拟“伪装成有他们特质的敌人”。

这一仗打得相当精彩，虽然体能上女人不占优势，但她们显然在格斗技巧上下了狠功夫，战斗强度比之前的练习高了好几个档次，一不小心，Bucky的金属臂差点儿直接砸到Stevie面具下的鼻子。

他紧急收劲儿，但女队长可没有放水，盾牌一撞就把他顶得老远翻了个跟头砸在墙上，紧追而来的膝盖狠狠地顶进他身侧的墙上，砸出一个大坑。

这一下飞膝原本应该是要撞进Bucky肚子的，普通人受这一下内脏估计就全挂了。

“为什么留手？”摘下头盔，Stevie的眉头拧成一团。

训练室另一边传来一声痛呼，似乎也尘埃落定了。Stevie没有回头，即使刚才叫出声的是Becky。

Bucky摘下眼镜，他目光有些躲闪。这么说或许不公平，但与Steve相比娇小的身段和姣好面容就像婴儿激起女人的母性一样激发他的保护欲。Bucky咋舌，如果刚才他那拳头打在Steve脸上他肯定不介意，一道伤口而已第二天早上就能好，但Stevie……

“如果是别的女人我不会客气。”男冬兵不自在地撂下这句话，“男人……Steve就没有对Becky客气！”她偏头示意那边已经站起的两人，Bucky跟着看过去，只见Steve正焦虑地关心Becky的伤势，“那很难说，”Bucky翻翻眼皮背过身去解除武装，“总之，实战中我不可能放水，不管是谁。”

“那如果对方伪装成我呢？也许他们知道即使是面对Steve你也能狠下心，但现在，他们知道我了。”Stevie冷冷地在Bucky身后说。

男人停下，他慢慢回过头，Stevie冲他半仰着头，金色的眉头纠成一团，蓝眼睛一眨不眨，“我不想变成你的弱点，Buck，你知道我们一直以来最不希望的事就是这个。”

从小，就是他们护着那棵豆芽菜，保护，维护，守护。

不甘心，希望也能成为对方的力量，希望也能为对方做更多的事，这是所有Steve从始至终的愿景，历尽风霜才得到今日的比肩而立。

Bucky咬牙，再次戴上护目镜，“再来。”

Stevie微微一笑，戴上头盔。

*

当他们战斗正酣，突然Jarvis通知他们Stark先生呼叫。

“喂Steve？你们快来！那艘飞船突然有异样！我们去看看！”Tony喊着，听声音已经穿上了盔甲。

几分钟后两队人马都集结到了飞船周围，这是一艘造型古怪的大东西，长得想一个抽象礼物包，据鹰眼说。

之前飞船一直处于某种“待机”状态，除了撒糖果没有什么别的反应，但现在却开始闪起灯来，“就像被包扎好的礼物包，那些灯就是彩带。”Clint评价，女鹰眼表示赞同。

“我们先进去勘察，你们随机应变。”Steve说，她们点点头。

“小心些。”Becky突然说，她拉了一下男队长的胳膊，蓝色的大眼睛闪烁。

Steve笑起来，“我会留一点儿架给你来打的。”

“混球。”女孩低喃。

“蠢蛋。”高大的队长和她拥抱，拍拍她的背；在旁边，Stevie也和Bucky抱了抱，女人还抿着嘴揉了一把Bucky的头。

转身的时候，Bucky和Becky对视一眼，他们同时瞟了对方身边一下，各自点点头。

看好他/她的背后。

放心。

*

来自另一个世界的复仇者联盟再次踏入这艘造型诡异的飞船，内部依旧像最开始他们进入的时候一样并无二致。

“没有异常，Tonia，外部数据如何？”Tony扫描室内，呼叫室外。

半晌他们也没有听到回音。

当他们走出飞船，外面并没有和他们相似的人们在等待，倒是有很多神盾局特工，其中Hill朝着他们冲过来。

“Sir，欢迎回来。”Jarvis的声音响起，Tony惊呼：“Jarvis？Jarvis？我的Jarvis？”

智能管家的声音听起来有些困惑：“是我，发生什么事了吗？你们失联了一小时十分钟，这期间我联系了神盾局，他们把飞船带到了基地管控。”

“你们从哪里冒出来的！我们刚扫描完整艘船！”Hill喊道，Natasha抱住她，“我们拆了一份新年礼物，我猜我有点儿爱上他了，长得和你一模一样。”

Hill一脸WTF的表情，因为在他们身后，那只飞船闪着闪着，消失了，只留下了一地糖果。

局长在她身后，等着Clint松开箍着他的手作汇报。

Steve看向Bucky，当其他人吵吵闹闹争抢说着这七天里的见闻，俩人沉默地互相搂了搂肩膀。

“不管是谁送的大礼，谢了。”

“我会怀念他们的。”

两个世界里的她/他们相视一笑，走向前面叫唤他们的朋友们。

走向新的一年。

Fin


End file.
